le tourbillon de la vie
by isuzu
Summary: petite song fic avec un POV de Trowa. C'est pas résumable sans tout raconter


_Série _: gundam wing

_auteur_ :isuzu

_genre _: songfic. POV de Trowa.

_Disclamer_: y sont pas à moi !

_Couple _: 3x4 !

_Commentaires_ : j'ai eu un flash en écoutant cette chanson sur TF1… et puis faut remplacer les elle par des « il »…

**Le tourbillon de la vie**

**Elle avait des bagues a chaque doigt****  
****Des tas de bracelet autour des poignets**

Tu as toujours été discret, je m'en suis aperçu des que je t'ai rencontré, malgré tes richesses et tes biens, tu ne les as jamais montré comme la plupart de ces riches égocentriques et imbus d'eux même qui ont des bijoux à n'en plus finir ou des vêtements de marque ou encore des maisons où une dizaine de famille pourraient vivre sans problème. Bien que tu possèdes énormément de palace, tu n'hésites pas à vivre dans des trous à rat sans jamais te plaindre du manque de confort ou de la saleté. Oui, tu accepte tout sans broncher.

**Et puis elle chantait avec une voix ****  
****Qui sitôt m'enjôla ****  
**

On as commencé à cohabiter mais on ne se connaissait pas pour autant. Moi parlant peu et toi trop timide pour entamer une vraie conversation. Tu étais malgré tout très proche de Duo et sans savoir pourquoi, j'en étais jaloux mais j'ai tout fait pour le cacher et malgré ton empathie, tu ne t'en n'est jamais aperçu. Et il y a eu ce soir, ce fameux soir, où Duo nous a traîné dans un bar qui faisait karaoké. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'hurler dans le micro pour séduire Heero et il est revenu vers nous et t'a demandé de chanter. Tu était réticent au départ mais tu as accepté quand même pour lui faire plaisir. Tu avais la voix la plus magnifique que je n'avais jamais entendu. Elle était mélodieuse, ni trop grave, ni trop aiguë. Elle était tout simplement parfaite.

**  
****Elle avait des yeux des yeux d'opale****  
****Qui me fascinait, qui me fascinait ****  
**

Je ne pouvais me détacher de toi, je ne cessais pas de te fixer durant toute la chanson. Je voyais ton visage d'ange qui semblait rayonner sous la lumière. Je voyais ton corps fin dissimulé sous tes vêtements. Tu portais un jean blanc qui te moulais les jambes, ta chemise aussi était blanche. Elle était légèrement ouverte et on pouvait voir le début de ton torse imberbe. Tu avais une petite chaîne en or autour du coup, c'était la main de Fatma je crois.

**Y'avait l'ovale de son visage pâle ****  
****Deux femmes fatales qui m'fut fatale(x2)**

**  
**La soirée continua et pendant tout ce temps, je t'ai regardé. Est ce que tu l'as sut un jour ? Je ne crois pas. A tu sus que cette soirée la, tu m'était apparu comme pour la première fois ? C'est lors de cette soirée que j'ai pris conscience de qui tu étais vraiment. Au delà de ton physique, j'ai pus lire ton âme à travers une simple chanson, et j'ai compris, oui, j'ai compris que mon destin se lié au tien fatalement, inexorablement et à jamais. Ce soir la, j'ai compris que je t'aimais beaucoup plus que d'une simple amitié. Ces soir la, tu as tué le soldat pour faire apparaître l'homme.

**  
****On s'est connu on s'est reconnu****  
****On s'est perdu de vue on s'est r'perdu de vue**

**  
** Oui mais voilà, j'ai pris peur. Tout était beaucoup trop d'un seul coup. Alors j'ai pris la fuite. Je suis partis une nuit sans rien dire. Je sais que vous m'avez cherché, surtout toi. Tu n'as jamais arrêté même lorsque les autres se sont dit que de toute façon, si je ne voulais pas être retrouvé, il était inutile d'insisté. Mais toi, tu n'as pas abandonné. Je t'en ai d'ailleurs voulu car je pensais que tu ne voulais pas comprendre alors que tu devais connaître la raison de mon départ. Je suis sur que tu savais quels sentiments j'avais pour toi car lorsque tu m'avais regardé dans les yeux, la veille de mon départ, j'ai sentis mais barrière mental cédé et je sais que tu as lus en moi à cause de la surprise qui s'affichait sur ton visage. C'est à ce moment que j'ai pris la décision de partir.

**On s'est retrouvé on s'est réchauffé****  
****Puis on s'est séparé**

**  
** J'ai finis par revenir cinq mois après car la paix était proche. Les profs m'ont contacté car ils savaient où j'étais. C'était les seuls, quoi que je soupçonne Heero d'avoir deviné. J'ai été plutôt bien accueilli même par toi, je sais que tu cachais ta joie. Je l'ai vu au regard que Duo me lançait mais il n'a pas fait de réflexion et à quand même finis par me sauter au coup. Le soir avant la dernière bataille, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le salon et nous avons rattrapé le temps perdu et les sentiments que je croyais annihilés ont ressurgis mais je n'ai rien dis. De ton côté, tu es réussi, je me demande encore commentà me faire promettre de ne plus partir sans prévenir, mais tu n'as pas poser de question, tu as du comprendre que je n'étais pas encore près à me confier. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez .

**  
****Chacun pour soi est repartit****  
****Dans le tourbillon de la vie**

**  
**La paix à finis par arriver et nous nous en étions tous sortis. Bien que nous sentions tous qu'elle était très bancal, nous avons néanmoins faire la fête puis nous nous sommes séparés. Je suis retourné sur L3 où je savais que je retrouverais Catherine et le cirque. Quand à toi, tu es retourné sur L4 pour reprendre l'entreprise des Winner. Mais nous sommes tous resté en contact même s'il est vrai que je ne recevait pas très souvent de courrier de Heero et Wufei, je savais qu'il allaient bien. Un jour, tu m'as appelé pour me dire que 01 et 02 s'étaient mis ensemble. Je t'ai répondus que le pauvre Heero aurait dut réfléchir à deux et tu m'as disputé. C'est bête à dire, mais entendre ta voix même si celle ci me faisait des reproches, m'as réchauffé le cœur et je me suis mis à imaginer ce que nous serions devenu si je t'avais avoué mes sentiments. Je frémis à l'idée que tu me rejette et me reconcentre sur la conversation.

**Je l'ai revue un soir aie aie aie ****  
****Ca fait déjà un fameux bail(x2)**

**  
**Nous avons tous été invité à ta réception pour le soir de noël. Il y avait énormément de monde et j'eus du mal à retrouver des gens que je connaissais. J'y suis parvenus au bout de trente minutes mais ce n'était pas ceux que je cherchait : je suis tombé sur Heero et Duo qui s'embrassaient à la faible lumière du couloir. J'ai tourné les talons pour ne pas les déranger et je me suis remis à ta recherche. En croisant Wufei, je lui est demandé s'il ne t'avais pas vu et il m'a désigné l'endroit où il venait de t'apercevoir.

**  
****Au son des banjos je l'ai reconnu ****  
****Ce curieux sourire qui m'avait tant plu**

**  
**J'y suis aller et c'est la que je t'ai vu, tu étais plus beau que jamais et ton sourire illuminait cette pièce. Je me suis demandé comment j'avais fait pour ne pas t'avoir vu pendant cette année. Tu étais avec des politiciens qui parlaient d'un probable retour de la guerre du fait d'attaques qui devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il n'en fut pas ainsi, pas par peur de me battre mais par peur de revoir tes mains si délicates tuer à nouveau. J ne voulais plus voir ton sang couler.

**Sa voix si fatale son beau visage pâle****  
****M'émurent plus que jamais****  
**

Tu m'aperçoit enfin et tu viens me retrouver en t'excusant auprès de tes connaissances. Tu me salue et me souris. Je te rends ton sourire et nous commençons à discuter de tout et rien, surtout de rien d'ailleurs. Je t'écoute parler. Ta voix m'a atrocement manquée. Je pourrais passer ma vie à t'écouter parler sans dire un mot et sans m'ennuyer. Tu ne t'offusque pas du fait que je te laisse faire la conversation, tu as l'habitude depuis le temps. Mais ce moment de pure et de simple bonheur où je ne t'avais qu'à moi viens de cesser. On t'appelle pour régler une affaire urgente. Tu t'excuses et tu t'en vas.

**  
Je me suis saouler en l'écoutant ****  
****L'alcool fut oublier le temps **

**  
** J'ai passé le reste de la soirée accoudé au bar. Heero est venu me rejoindre. Il avait je ne sais comment réussi à se débarrasser de Duo. Mais malgré les apparence, ces deux là étaient heureux ensemble et s'entendaient à merveille. Je les enviaient. Ils avaient eu le courage qui me faisait défaut pour s'avouer leur amour. Nous avons discuté un peu. Surtout des troubles-fêtes qui sévissaient sur Terre. Et pendant tout ce temps, je buvais verre sur verre. Moi qui tiens plutôt bien l'alcool était complètement ivre lorsque Quatre revint me voir.

**Je me suis réveillé en sentant ****  
****Des baisers sur mon front brûlant(x2)**

**  
**Il m'entraîna dans une chambre pour que j'y passe la nuit. Il m'allongea et entreprit de me défaire de mes vêtements pour que je sois plus à l'aise. Il me demandait pourquoi j'avais bu ainsi. Je me tournait vers lui et me plongea dans un océan de bleu. J'y ai vu tout le sérieux qu'il avait mis dans sa phrase. Je ne pouvais plus résister, l'avoir si près de moi sans l'avoir vraiment. Le sentir me déshabiller sans espérer de suite, s'en était trop. Je leva mon visage et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne réagit pas de suite mais finit par me rendre mon baiser. Quand je voulu aller plus loin, il résista sachant que j'étais ivre et pas complètement en possession de mes moyen. Mais j'ai été plus fort que lui et il céda sous mes caresses. On ne le vit plus redescendre cette nuit là. Je me réveillais en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur mon front mais le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, la porte de la chambre s'était refermée en me laissant seul dans le noir absolu concernant mes faits et geste de la soirée.

**  
****On s'est connu on s'est reconnu****  
****On s'est perdu de vue on s'est r'perdu de vue**

Je m'étais assis sur mon lit et j'essayais de me remémorer ce qui s'était passé après ma discussion au bar avec Heero. Je me souviens avoir bu plus que de raison. Mais je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. Je descends pour prendre le petit déjeuner et quelques aspirines pour tenter de soigner ma gueule de bois. Je croise Quatre sur le chemin mais celui ci prends soin d'éviter mon regard. Je demande à Duo s'il ne sait pas ce qu'a Quatre et Duo me raconte ce que le blond venait de lui dire. La honte m'envahit soudain mais je ne dis rien. L'heure de partir sonna. Je fus le premier à m'en aller prétextant des représentations de cirques. Je dis un vague au revoir à Quatre incapable de croiser son regard. Je sais que je le fais souffrir mais je n'ai pas le choix. Quelque temps plus tard, Marie Meiya prenait le contrôle d'une colonie et nous repartions en guerre.

**On s'est retrouvé on s'est réchauffé****  
****Puis on s'est séparé**

**  
**La paix fut à nouveau proclamée et les gundams furent détruis car c'était une paix durable qui s'annonçait et les armures mobiles n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Durant la bataille contre Mary Meiya, j'avais pris soin d'éviter Quatre au possible, ne me pardonnant toujours mon attitude. Je savais qu'il en souffrait. Je l'avait entendu pleurer dans sa chambre un soir mais je n'ai pas oser aller le consoler. Je redoutait trop le moment où il me demanderait une explication sur mon comportement de la dernière fois. Je ne pourrait pas supporter de voir du dégoût pour moi dans ses yeux. Je préfèrent encore le voir me haïr.

**  
****Chacun pour soi est repartit ****  
****Dans le tourbillon de la vie**

**  
**Je suis repartis au cirque malgré les reproches, les injures de Duo qui me disait que je n'était qu'un lâche de fuir à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne répondais rien. Il avait raison. Mais Heero avait aussi compris les miennes et avait calmé son petit ami qui ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme à mon départ. Quatre n'était pas là et ça me brisa le cœur mais je pris sur moi. Je comprenais sa réaction. A près tout, c'est moi qui broyait le sien depuis longtemps.

**Je l'ai revue un soir ah la la****  
****Elle est retombée dans mes bras(x2)**

**  
**Je reçu un jour un carton d'invitation pour fêter les fiançailles de Duo et de Heero. Je pris donc la navette pour me rendre sur Terre . En Grèce plus précisément. Ils avaient choisis d'habiter là bas car Duo voulait vivre près de la mer et Heero dans un endroit où il faisait chaud. Le taxi s'arrêta devant la maison. Je sonna et Duo vint ouvrir. Il me sauta au cou et partit brailler dans toute la maison que j'était arrivé. La fête battait son plein. Je dis bonjour a tout le monde mais je ne vis pas Quatre. Wufei m'assura qu'il était là. Effectivement, je le retrouva attablé au bar vidant verre sur verre. Je lui pris des mains celui qu'il était sur le point d'avaler. Il me regarda et me repoussa violemment en me disant de le laisser boire s'il le voulait et que je n'avais aucun droit sur sa vie. Je l'entraînais à l'écart pour éviter une scène en public. On s'expliqua tout les deux. Je lui dis que je n'ai agit que par peur, par honte et par lâcheté. Il m'écoutait en pleurant et je sentait les larmes venir moi aussi. Quand je releva les yeux, je le vis sourire et il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser.

**  
****Quand on s'est connu quand on s'est reconnu****  
****Pourquoi ce perdre de vue se reperdre de vue**

**  
**Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes pour la deuxième de notre vie et je l'espérait, pas pour la dernière fois. Tu m'avais pardonné tout ce qui s'était passé. J'avais été stupide et tu me l'avais dit. Mais tu était là, en train de m'embrasser et moi je te répondais en essayant d'y faire passer tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Nous nous séparons essoufflé et je te dis ces mots que tu voulais entendre. Je te murmure un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille et je te vois sourire. Un magnifique sourire comme tu ne m'en avais plus fait depuis longtemps.

**Quand on s'est retrouvé quand on s'est réchauffé****  
****Pourquoi ce séparer**

**  
**Tu reprends mes lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné que le précédent et je sens tes mains qui commence à se balader sous mon pull. Je te prends dans mes bras et je montent dans une chambre. Je ne cesses plus de t'embrasser. Je te dépose sur le lit et m'allonge sur toi. Mes lèvre descendent sur ton cou et je t'entends gémir. Tu parviens à ôter mon pull et ma chemise. Je fait de même avec la tienne et je commence à caresser ton corps dont je n'ai cesser de rêver depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Je sens tes main se balader sur mon dos et essayer d'entrer dans mon pantalon. La nuit fut la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais passée.

**  
****Alors tout deux on est repartit ****  
****Dans le tourbillon de la vie**

**  
**Je me suis réveillé le premier cette fois et je m'agrippe à toi comme si ma vie en dépendait. Tu commence à remuer puis tu ouvres enfin les yeux. Je te regarde et te souris. Tu murmure un bonjour et te blottis d'avantage contre moi. Nous restons ainsi une bonne partie de la matinée avant de nous décider à descendre. Duo et Heero sont dans la cuisine lorsque nous arrivons et ils ont l'air d'avoir mal dormis. Duo nous explique que leur chambre étant squattée par des personnes dont il taira le nom par décence mais qui se reconnaîtront, ils ont été obligés de dormir sur le divan tous les deux. Nous rougissons tous les deux et Duo éclate de rire.

**On a continuer a tourner****  
****Tout les deux enlacé(x2) **

Je souris à cette évocation. Ce souvenir date de trois ans maintenant. Tu es là, avec moi, je te tiens dans mes bras. Nous nous sommes marié hier et nous partons en lune de miel demain. J'ai envie de profiter de cette journée qui n'est rien qu'à nous et de te montrer une nouvelle fois l'amour que je te portes. Tu te réveilles avec un sourire en coin. Tu as sûrement deviné ma pensée car tu commence à m'embrasser sur tout le corps. Je sens que cette journée sera parfaite comme toutes les journées que j'ai eu avec toi depuis que nous sommes ensembles et comme, j'en suis sûr, toutes les journées que nous vivrons à l'avenir.

**Owari **

Isuzu : bof…y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat… c'est pas terrible

Duo : Je note que quand ce sont tes chouchou tu les fait pas morfler

Isuzu : c'est pas vrai, vous êtes tous logés à la même enseigne !

Wufei : ose répéter ça Onna et je te plante mon sabre entre les deux yeux !

Isuzu : qu'est ce que je t'ai fait à toi mon petit dragon des îles ? (air faussement innocent)

Wufei : ce que tu m'as fait ! Tu as oublié la death fic peutêtre !

Isuzu : Hum…oui bon, reviews please.

Wufei : TU VAS PAS T'EN TIRER A SI BON COMPTE !

Isuzu : Quatre ! aide moi !

Isuzu : Au fait, ma sœur ma fait la réflexion que ça ressemblait beaucoup à « l'alcool délit les langues » Si vous le penser aussi, je m'excuse d'avance auprès de l'auteur et je retirerais cette fic s'il le demande…


End file.
